master of sniper & black phantom
by h2p account
Summary: "once upon a time there a third legend" flip a book "THE END" huh to fast okay"once upon a time there a third legend trapped in game" flip a book but its torn "ah screw it if you want to know read BY YOUR SELF FOLK"
1. Chapter 1

**"i dont own swort art online" sobs crying "but in boring class i made this"sobs "at least it better than last time i am editing picture in boring class"**

In certain building you can see blue haired cat eye women holding Hecate II in sniping position

"My target is I seen he is gofart the captain genford army the distance is **400 Meter** away from building I snipe little I know about area it make Is most impossible mission I take but I prepare , focus , and ready I predict the wind, gravity,and then I control my breath and heart beat this only one change and I don't want failed…my eyes change to cold I feel time is move slowly and my sight is incherate….. i am ready at my target head and then…SHOOT"

**BAMM**

The bullet travel in incredible speed and straight to gofart enemy captain head and the bullet is gone trough his head broke his brain and instantly death for him

"Captain" shouted army

"find the sniper and kill him"

"all unit strom that building and kill the sniper sent one of tank to kill-" shout another army

**BAMM**

The bullet is digging at the army chest and going trough of his heart

She also know best sniper entire player because how hard to use sniper in this game she also know by player as Hecate based a weapon she is used and her name is sinon she also know lone sniper and always accepted impossible mission and she is always success full on mission her take

_in another place at same time _

**THUD **

A soldier dead quietly in the ground because he have been hit by proton sword by mysterious black long haired and black cat eye woman she wore all in black and black armor in her chest

Another soldier walk by and see her before he can shout to warning his friend

the girl reached her silencer pistol in her left waist and shoot him right in head

**phush **

a soldier died quietly to the ground

and in the end _she_ reached her destination the commutating room in there at least 4 army full armored guarded important file

her mission is to gather information where a captain of gemfort location have been hiding or base. She is accepted impossible request and sneak at enemy base alone

she is close her eyes and a second minute later she is opened her eyes changed to cold and hard and everything she seen is in slow motion

she run straight at one army at communicating room and slash a army by proton sword and she reached a silencer pistol in her left waist and shoot 2 other army one right in the head one in the chest use

One last army finally snapped back and shoot his gun at the girl

**Dorr**

**Ping**

the bullet is deflected by purple proton sword her hold with right hand

the army eye widened in surprise as he is sliced by her proton sword he died instantly

black long haired and black cat eye woman is also know black ghost or black phantom because she can attack one of small enemy base by herself without sound or silently the truth she is not woman but a boy with feminine look and his name is kirito

he is look at the file and small smile appear by his face but it not last long and few minute later alarm in building rang

he is know it sign of something bad will happen…..he is murmuring to him self

**if it is game only idiot want to play it…..no….It is not game anymore this is survival war **

he save the file in his menu and run to outside to leave a building

Back to real world before incident happened

in suzuki house is pitch of black and in the living room child 6 year old crying his body covered by blood and in the floor in that room 3 people they face look like in horror. he is look at the gun the died masked man holding and he look at the dagger in corner of room covered by blood he look at the dagger pretty horrified

"on….."

"oni-chan wake up this time to go to school"

he opened his eyes ,his body is covered by sweat and tear flowing in his eyes he wipe the tear by his hand and walk down to take a shower and prepare to school

in the class he not paying attention to lesson he is only looked starting at the sky

in the break no one want to talk to him because he is lack at communicating abilities. But no one didn't know him. he is also know _hideyoshi_…. ehm ….sorry a _trap_ in that school with his pretty look and his delicate body and feminine voice he have if he is girl he will be prettiest woman in school.

The school is over at 12.30 half student going to home and another half student doing their extra activities at school

He is hurried walk to home because it is the day GWWO (gun world war online) first beta begin

This a first vr mmorpg have been seen and now this is the days at home he read magazine in his room

He don't know many about gun though and he don't into to shooting game but is virtual space and you can call it another reality of course he want play it. since he want to escape to real world and went to another world because dark past he have and life his going trough. He read a gamer magazine and look at page GWWO

_Creator virtual space kayaba akihiko comment_

"_This is a game, but it isn't something you play"_

_gun world war online programmer kayaba akihiko_

and once he is reading he have bad felling but he shock his head ignore it and placed his nerve gear helmed. And prepare in sleeping position link start

User :Kirito

Pass:*******

Langue :Japanese

"Welcome to gun world war online"

"please chose your character"

I am chose random because most mans character in GWWO (Gun World War Online) looking tough and scary maybe that way to scare the enemy because in real life For the sake of intimidating enemies, outward appearance was an important parameter for the soldiers. Why many of the males grew out their beards and carved out conspicuous scars on their faces was perhaps for this reason.

As for how it concerned me, what kind of appearance does my avatar give off?

I surveyed my surroundings, and walked up to the mirrored glass that adorned the dome that I had just left.

Then, my eyes widened in astonishment.

"What the hell is this!?"

What was being reflected in the glass was a form that was a hundred light-years away from my hopes.

The height was obviously shorter than when I was a in real world . The hair color, without changing, was still black but, the hair flowed smoothly from the top of my head to around my shoulder-blades and my face look a like in real world which one couldn't tell apart whether male or female I look again in mirror and sigh… I wonder if I wear wig in real world I will look like exactly like my GWWO avatar

I turned in the direction of the main street, and then started to walk. Immediately afterwards, I realized that I was unconsciously fingering the hair that was swinging against my cheek and was assailed by a dark and gloomy mood.

—After a few minutes, all too quickly, I was lost.

I looked around to find beta test you know one hundred player who one lucky enough to play this game before beta and I found people running around look like she have been here before I followed her and call her.

"Wait….."

She stop and look at me

The thin pale blue swaying hair was casually short but there was a tuft of hair tied up on both sides of her forehead. Under her distinct eyebrows, large indigo colored eyes that gave off a feline ambiance were shining, and a small nose with a color that continued to her thin lips.

"what?"

"I think I little lost and look at your movement its like you have been here before…are you beta test?"

"…yes"

"ah that's great…..please teach me a few thing …..-"

"wait a second "heavily customized red-haired avatar coming towards us. He had a macho soldier like look with an extremely short spiky hair. In other words he looked like a hero from a soldier anime.

"my na..name klein and I hear your conversation if you like I want you to give me a lesson too" he smiled

"sure, why not? My name is Sinon " she gave us small smile "at first please follow me"

We are followed her and get in the store

"Wow…" uttered Klein as he gazed into gun filled racks of the store. And me looking confused because I don't know a lot about gun.

"I chose this "klein said and pull out a long big gun

"good chose"she smiled at him

"um….what is that I" pointed gun klein holding "sorry I don't know a lot about gun"

She look at me and starting explained"that is a BAR M1918A2 was the standard automatic rifle of US forces in world war 2 quite powerful in first floor"

"And what about gun in your back"

"oh this is gewehr 43 this german rifle has the highest rate of fire available. Its semi automatic action is complimented by having the highest zoom level in five floor , though a low muzzle velocity means wind and gravity effects are amplified"

" Wind and grafity?"

"Yes its only amplified if you chose sniper type gun you must predict distance, height and wind but that not enough if you want your shoot hit you must control your breath to keep gun under control unlike other gun have auto assist the sniper type don't have one so hardly people chose sniper type weapon"

"That sound hard to use I don't know a lot about gun so a leave to you"_Since it's come to this, I'll leave it up to the girl to decide_— is what I thought when something strange entered my field of vision.

In the corner of a long showcase, something that was clearly different from a gun, a few metal, tube-like objects were lined up.

"...Ahh, I bought it."

The girl glanced over me from 45 degrees to the right and said this,

"Of course, everyone has their own personal fighting style."

"Yeah. If it's sold, it means that it can definitely be used, even if it's this."

I answered as I used my right hand to hold tightly onto the short cylinder shaped weapon, and then brought it right in front of it. I used my thumb to press the switch, and with a low *Guun*, a purplish-blue energy blade vibrated out as it reached out with a length of about 1 meter, lighting the entire place.

"Oohh."

I couldn't help but simply call it I stared at it for a while, and found that the sword itself didn't have any direction as the entire circular section was just like a long and thin cylinder

I tried to swing in a horizontal manner and the used my skill in kendo to swing

*Bu-n*, *buon*, the light saber let out a delightful sound as it sliced out into the air in complicated trajectories before finally stopping

"Heh—"

The girl clapped a few times beside me and showed a shocked look.

"You really looked like the real deal there. Is that a skill from a kendo...? Looks like I can't underestimate you, huh?"

"No, not really... but this is really light."

"Of course. This weapon has no other advantages other than being light. Alright— If you want to use that as your main weapon, it's better to have an SMG or a handgun as your sidearms. You have to restrain your opponent if you want to close in."

"...I see. That's true I'll leave the rest to you then."

" If you want to hold the enemy off, it should be more important to take accuracy over power...hm..."

The girl coughed dryly as she slowly moved towards a shelf with a pile of handguns over there. Finally, she pointed at one of them and said,

"You'll run out of money like this, but this «FN Five-Seven» should be good."

Her slender finger pointed at a small automatic handgun with a smooth round grip.

"Five...seven?"

"It refers to the caliber. It's 5.7mm, and a little smaller than the normal 9mm Parabellum bullet, but the shape is similar to a sniper bullet, so the accuracy and piercing ability are rather good. It's a unique bullet, so it can only be shared with the assault rifle «P90» that was also made by FN, but I guess it's alright since you only have this gun..."

"I-I see..."

On hearing such an unrestrained explanation from her, I again felt a slight interest in this girl with light blue hair wait a minute maybe she is guy make girl avatar. "Hah…." I gave loud sigh

"hmm what wrong?" she looking at me

I am glanced over her from 45 degrees to the right and said this,

"nothing"

You two done okay lest take simple mission for beginner

**Please review and soon will update**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own sword art online …

"Uaaaaah…I get shot right in crotch…" he is holding his crotch look like painfull

"give me rest that not that painfull" sinon said with sigh

"ah you are right certainly this better than kick right in crotch in real world..."

"…"

"anyway this game have bullet perception line so before bullet hit you. You can dogged it"sinon said explained to us

"hmm….is that so…."I looked at gunmen "sinon san can I try"

She gave me small smile

I stared at nothing but the gunman's eyes, not even looking at the red trajectory perception line or even at the black muzzle. I know this weird but I can't help it From the lifeless, twitching movements, I grasped the hint of the trajectory that the bullet will fly, and at the same time, just barely moving to the left or the right, and possibly up or down, and avoiding the soundless indicated perception line itself. In fact, when the bullet passed through, I was already in front of enemy I reached my light saber with my right hand and sliced him

"wow you have nice reflect" sinon says shocked at my action

"th..thanks" I embarrassed and feel hot in my cheek I can't help it because this my first time get compliment for something I doing

"cu…cute" klein says

"hmm what do you say? I ask klein

"nothing" he say with looking away from my avatar face

"Anyway this felt good using your own body to play game"klein says to us

We are gave him smile and nodded

"okay this is the end of the chit chat and lest cleared the mission"sinon say shouted

"okay captain"we are said in unison

And so we are clearing a mission and take another mission and cleared it until at 5.20 we are tired and rest looking at surrounding

Klein was sitting on the ground looking at the sky in awe. "You know it is still hard to believe we are in a video game."

"You want to get going to the next area?"sinon asked to them

"o..okay I'm going captain"kirito said instantly with salute

While Klein wanted to, he knew that he could not at that point as he apologetically told his new friend, "Actually, I can't right now. Sorry."

It did not take Kirito long to understand why Klein could not come along, but he still asked, "Do you need to get back to the real world?"

Klein responded, "For a little bit. In a few minutes, I'm going to return to the real world to eat some pizza and then I'm going to come back to play with some of my friends. They told me that they would be getting here sometime later in the afternoon, and we would meet up at the town square at around 6:00 p.m."

sinon smiled and stated, "It's good to know you have a game plan. I hope it works out for you and your friends."

Klein then told Kirito and sinon in an eager voice, "Actually, I was wondering if perhaps you two would be interested in joining us."

Kirito was surprised by the invitation. "What?"

And sinon is speechless by invitation

Klein explained, "My friends and I plan on forming a guild in this game just like we formed guilds in the other games we have played together. I was hoping that maybe you two would want to work alongside us."

Kirito was flattered by the invitation, but he was somewhat hesitant to accept it right could clearly hear the uncertainty in his voice as he said, "Well . . . I . . ."

And sinon stay silent not answer his question

Klein then immediately stated, "You don't have to join our guild if you don't want to. However, I was hoping that maybe you could at least accompany us for a little while. You could be a 'guest' party member, so you can leave whenever you want without feeling any obligation to our group.

Sinon and kirito gave klein small smile and small nodded

After selecting a few commands on his menu, Kirito and sinon received a message that asked his if he wanted to become Klein's friend. he selected 'Yes' and sinon to she is pressed "YES" which officially made Klein, Kirito, and sinon 'friends' in Sword Art Online.

As soon as that business was concluded, Klein stated, "I'm going to head back home for now. I'll see in you about an hour in the town square."

Kirito nodded and said, "Okay. I'll see you then. I look forward to meeting your other friends."

Klein smiled as he stated, "I'm sure they will be looking forward to meeting you too."

Klein activated his menu to begin the logout procedure. Kirito and sinon turned around to leave but before they walked ten feet away, they heard Klein say out loud in a surprised voice, "What's this?"

They are turned around and walked back to Klein and sinon asked him in a concerned voice, "What's wrong Klein? Did something happen?"

Klein told Sinon in a shocked voice, "I'm not sure if I'm looking at this right, but I seem to be having trouble finding a logout button."

Kirito asked in disbelief, "You can't find a logout button?"

Klein kept looking through his menu to make sure he was not mistaken, but he still could not find the button. "No. Can you check yours?"

"Okay." Sinon activated her own menu, and she soon discovered similar to Klein, she was lacking a 'logout' button too. She calmly responded, "My menu doesn't seem to have a logout button either."

"me too"kirito said disbelief

It was Klein's turn to respond in disbelief, "You're kidding me."

"I wish I was. I have been checking every option, but I don't see anything that looks like a logout button." Sinon was doing everything she could to remain calm. She knew that it would not do her any good to lose her cool now.

Klein scratched his chin as he responded, "So this isn't just me. Could it be a glitch with the system?"

While it was a possibility, Sinon had a hard time believing that was the case. "If this is a glitch, then this is the biggest glitch of all time."

Klein then stated the obvious, "I take it that this didn't happen during the Beta Test."

Sinon stated, "Not once. I'm surprised that they would actually have a problem like this now of all times."

Klein's voice was understandably becoming more nervous as this conversation continued, "Do you think other players have noticed this too?"

Kirito's voice remained the same. While he was becoming more frightened, he was doing a better job retaining his composure than Klein, "I wouldn't doubt it. I'm also sure Argus must have noticed this issue now as well."

Klein asked his friend, "What do you think we should do?"

sinon did not have an answer to that question, but she came up with something she hoped could work or at the very least pass the time until a solution could be found. "I'm not sure. I guess for now we should just continue playing until we receive some kind of update. I'm sure Argus will be forced to do something soon enough. Worse comes to worse, maybe someone will take off our Nerve Gears to wake us up. I remember one time I was playing this puzzle game and my mother pulled the Nerve Gear off my head to wake me up."

Klein was not too fond of that last solution. "Well let's just hope we don't have to rely on others taking off the Nerve Gear for us because that could be a problem with me."

Kirito asked, "Why is that?"

Klein's face was filled with fear as he responded, "I live alone in an apartment."

"That's not good." Kirito then decided to ask, "Does anyone else, besides your friends, know you are probably playing the game right now?"

Klein thought about it for a few moments before remembering, "I think I told a few people, like my parents, that I was playing this game."

Kirito tried to comfort his friend that his situation was not too hopeless. "Hopefully, that will solve your problem then."

"I would hope . . ." Before Klein could finish his sentence he noticed that something was happening to they bodies. He then said, "What the hell?" Both Klein ,Kirito, sinon bodies disappeared from that spot. They along with many other players would be all transported to the same destination to city square

In city square

I grime reaper avatar assume he is kayaba akihiko explained lack in logout button is part of the game and if you die you will die in real world too by friying our brain by high micro wave in nerve gear and explained to us 300 player already died in the end as welcome to his world he is give us gift and order us check a menu

I check a menu storage and found a mirror and click it

"mirror ?"I look at mirror and reflected my face avatar quite similar my face in real world

Suddenly he heard scream the player beside him glowing in blue light not only him but all player glowing and now is kirito turn

As I open my eyes I look in front of me brown haired girl use sinon cloches and same weapon in her back

"who are you?" I ask to the girl

"it is me sinon… kirito san"sinon said in agony

"you are sinon that mean"I look at man beside sinon he have thug face and he wear klein cloches he look like terrorist with cloches he wear and weapon his holding

"yes it is me klein…and I am surprise you real face same as your avatar and only change here your hair is shorter I wonder if you cut your avatar hair you will look like exactly you in real world"

Ah that remind me few hour ago I though… I wonder if I wear wig in real world I will look like exactly like my GWWO avatar

"you two follow me we must talk in private" sinon says to us and we are followed her to the hallways

"what wrong?"klein said to sinon

"in order to survive we must go to near next town horunka and take a mission you two will joint me"

"okay" I say instantly I don't want die in this game so early no I will get out of this game

But klein look like hesitantly accept her offer

"hmm what wrong klien?"I asked

"you know I brought this game with my friend and play it and I know they are trapped in this game and I want help them with knowlegle you taught me maybe I will created team and I will be captain and don't worry about me you two go ahead I can guard my self

"I understand" sinon said with army salute"don't die in war soldier"

"okay captain"klein say with salute

"come kirito san"sinon say to me and I followed her and turn to get out to starting city but until a few step we heard man voice behind us and we looking at back

"You..know…..you two pretty cute in real world too but for kirito san I preferred you have long hair and by the way you two is my type"

"Ah right your thuggish face is ten time better with your cloches"I say to him

And turn my way to leave the city In few step I realize… cute….preferred long hair…my type… he must think I am girl I must tell him the truth that's I am guy. I stopped looking back and he is disappear

"don't worry about him, he can take care of him self"sinon said to me

"you are right" and I followed her

"so sinon san how far horunka city from here"I ask her curiously

"10 km from here I think"

"10 km are you kidding me and you says we must walk 10 km"

"no…in beta test I always use panzer car to travel to another town but my money not enough to buy that"

I looked around and find rent sancez mountain motorcycle "sinon san what about that motorcycle right there"

sinon looked at the rent "maybe my money is enough to rent that motorcycle but you know that motorcycle hard to use"

"don't worry I will drive" I say to her

_(-_-)_

Mangosteen magazine tips

_**How to get rid people you hate ?**_ by h2p account

Step one….kill him

Kirito :didn't we skip quite bite here

This is last resort

Kirito :don't write that first and that is crime

Step two…give him wrong idea

Kirito :huh?

Example: "you know the truth is I love you"…..and as result he freaked out of you leaving you(only work at same gender and the target is normal)

Kirito I pissed off and rip the magazine "that just make people thing I'm gay"

Omake

kirito :woah this story is interesting

sinon :you right

kirito :you know the author read a review (with pain in ass mind) it said third heroes who last one

sinon :maybe she is asuna san

kirito :certainly but in the original sao asuna san use rapier as main weapon

sinon : I don't know maybe asuna san use rapier too as secondary weapon

kirito : what you can chose rapier as secondary weapon

sinon :yes it is .you know in ww I japan always carrying katana in his waist and England soldier always carrying rapier

kirito : why do you not told me sooner if I know I not chose light saber as main weapon

sinon : I want to told you but the time I want to told you,you already buy that light saber

kirito : …..

information

argo :you know in gwwo you can rent and buy transportation

yui :that transportation like war transportation like tank, chopper, motorcycle dst

argo :but to buy war transportation is cost a lot and only elite guild or expert player can buy it

yui :woah you right that cost a lot

argo :and about type of main weapon they are few type

yui :that is sniper, shotgun, assaulted rifle ,sub machine gun, machine gun, mortar/bazooka and last light saber

argo :and for secondary is handgun,mp5,and close range weapon like katana and rapier

yui : woah that a lot type of weapon

argo :okay but I look forward of mangosteen magazine tips

yui :huh you look forward about it

authors note

this bid information this game setting is same like sniper elite and a bit like warrock if you never play that game I pity of you

I love mangosteen as much I love my life

I love review reply as much I love write this story

So please review


End file.
